Life
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: We all have those people in our lives that we love and can never get over. He's one of them. But now I'm invisible to him....Little One-shot, I suck at summaries...just give it a chance! BxE


**A/N: This can be read in anyone POV. Originally, it was written for **_**Twilight **_**but then I realized that it can basically go with the Mediator series, A Cinderella Story, or pretty much anything else, even your own life. If you're reading it from the **_**Twilight **_**sense, then think about **_**New Moon**_**and Jacob, Bella and Edward all through the book. It's AU of course. Enjoy. **

I had liked him before I even learned their name. They had that certain something that drew me to be with them. When I found out I had a class with him, I think my heart skipped a beat and my mind began thinking a thousand thoughts a second of ways to not embarrass myself, and to impress him. The attempt was just that, an attempt. I couldn't really talk to him due to annoying classmates and a ridiculous teacher. After class I was able to exchange numbers and e-mail addresses with him. We began talking online every night, and my feelings grew more and more with each typed word displayed on the glowing monitor of my computer. After two months of heated conversations, we began dating. Taking things slow. I didn't want to rush anything; after all, this was each of our first real relationships with another person.

The months to come were blissful. Nothing could stop us! We'd go on frequent dates and have fun. One night at the movies, we both mustered up the courage and kissed each other. I will never forget that kiss. The warm, soft lips, the smooth tongue, the warm hand holding mine, and the armrest that wouldn't go up no matter how hard we tried to push it up.

Everything continued going smoothly, for the most part. There were some bumps, but nothing we couldn't overcome together. We had agreed to go to the winter formal, but things just didn't seem right. One night, on the phone, everything ended and a blanket of darkness engulfed my world. I couldn't bear it. I had to consistently distract myself from him. I didn't go to the winter formal, afraid of what I would do if I saw him. Call me a coward; I know I am, but so what? As least I'm admitting to it! I was torn to bits on the inside, being held together from the outside by weak Elmer's liquid glue. Crying myself to sleep for that following month happened involuntarily. I missed him way too much. I missed being held. I missed secrets about the pointless things in life. But what could I do? Like I have the guts to talk to him again, but what if I want to make him jealous? Yes! That's what I'll do! I'll say that I'm in a new relationship with someone, and pray it won't hurt him.

What was I thinking? Of course it hurt him! But on the plus side, we're talking again. I had forgotten how nice his voice sounds. We kept in touch. We texted on a daily basis, just not when one of us got grounded for something pointless like grades. At least we got to see each other at school, right? The friendly relationship began growing more and more. After over a year of being apart and standing on the sidelines, seeing all the things the other was doing, I was fed up. I wanted to be that one person in his life, and _nothing _was going to stop me! Nothing.

Building up all the courage I had inside of me, I pulled out my phone. Fingers trembling and texted him telling him I still love him after all this time. And even if he doesn't love me back I just had to tell him before we graduated. I know I probably sound desperate and like a fool, but at this point, I don't give a crap. (Please excuse my language.) I have to let him know if it's the last thing I do. We're both going separate ways come graduation, but I just had to tell him, I love you. Not like a friend or a sibling. I love you like I always have, in the most sincere and truthful way possible. You're wonderful, and I don't ever want to lose you. You're my best friend. You know more about me than my parents, but then again, who doesn't? You've always been there, and I thank you so much for that. I just thought you should know. I love you, and probably will for a while. It's cool if you don't ever talk to me again, I'll understand. But you have a right to know because everyone else does. You're always in my thoughts, I hope you don't mind. And 'Hey There Delilah' is still one of my favorite songs; even though, I walk out of the room or change the radio station when I hear it. But it's only because I think of those silly lyrics we rewrote to the same tune. "O, it's what you do to me. O, it's what you do to me…"

Sent!

Nothing to do now but wait I suppose. Wait right here…Right where I always have been.


End file.
